


tala

by Spring_Emerald



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Emerald/pseuds/Spring_Emerald
Summary: kapit lang nang mahigpit, aabutin natin ang mga tala
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	tala

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I was in a poetic mood and really inspired by this beautiful and wonderful (and dance-able) [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahpmuikko3U). In short, nilamon ako ng sistema ng tala.
> 
> The pairing isn't really specified nor mentioned in the story (more like poem) itself, but I was thinking of KuroDai while writing it, so for all intents and purposes, this is meant for them.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! :)

Ako.

Ikaw.

Tayo.

Dito.

Maliliit na nilalang sa ilalim ng malawak na kalawakan. Ang mga paa’y nakapinid sa lupa, ngunit ang mga puso’y lumilipad, lumulutang. Mga kaluluwa at diwa’y naglalakbay, parang mga bulalakaw -mainit, mapusok, mabilis; katuparan ng mga buong-pusong ninanais.

Saksi ang daang milyong tala sa kalangitan, ang mga kislap nila’y mistulang mga matang tayo’y pinagmamasdan. Nakikita kung paanong ang iyong mga bisig ay ang aking kulungan, samantalang ang mga salitang iyong binibitawan, binubulong, ang aking kaligtasan. Naririnig ang tibok ng ating mga pusong umaalingawngaw at sumisigaw para sa isa’t isa sa gitna ng katahimikan; malamang nararamdaman ang init na ating pinaghahatian.

Ngunit hindi nila kayang tapatan ang kinang ng iyong mga mata, na patuloy ang pagningning sa pagmamahal, ang mga luhang nangingilid ay nagsasabi nang hindi kailangan ng mga salita na ‘ _mahal na mahal na mahal kita_ ’.

Mahal, tayong dalawa lang ang narito, ngunit pakiramdam ko’y hawak ko ang mundo, pakiramdam kong ako ay ang iyong mundo, hawak-hawak nang banayad sa pagitan ng mga kamay mo. 

At dito, 

tayo, 

ikaw, 

ako, 

walang nang mas sasapat na kahit na ano.

**Author's Note:**

> Sana lang talaga tama yung mga 'ng' at 'nang' ko ano? XD 
> 
> Anyway, salamat! Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
